


What the Heart Wants

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burrows is babysitting. Kesler helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heart Wants

The sound of giggling could be heard from Burrows’ living room as Kesler let himself into the apartment for their standing Friday night date. Kesler put the bottle of wine he’d brought on the counter and went to investigate. He found Burrows sitting on the floor surrounded by paper and crayons. The giggling was coming from a tiny blonde girl sitting beside Burrows as she drew what looked like a giant pink rabbit with wings.

“Hey,” he said grinning as Burrows jumped. “What’s going on?”

“Kes! Is it seven already?” Burrows asked looking at the clock which proclaimed the time to be 4:47.

“Nah I’m early. Who’s this?”

“This is Maryanne, she’s my neighbours’ daughter,” Burrows explained standing up.

“Hi,” Maryanne said without looking up from her drawing.

“We’ll be in the kitchen for a minute okay?” Maryanne nodded and Burrows led the way into the kitchen.

“Her grandmother had a stroke,” Burrows said once they were alone. “Her mother didn’t want to take Maryanne to the hospital with her but couldn’t find a babysitter on such short notice. She’ll be in bed by seven so it won’t affect our date much.”

“It’s all right, I don’t mind spending time with her.”

Burrows looked relieved. “Thanks. To tell the truth I have no idea what I’m supposed to be doing with this kid.”

“It looked like you were doing a pretty good job from what I could see.”

“Thanks,” Burrows said again, blushing faintly.

“Has she had supper yet?”

“No but her mom said she had a snack around three.”

“If you want to keep her entertained I’ll make supper.”

“Can we have spafetti?”

They both jumped at the unexpected appearance of Maryanne in the kitchen.

“Sure,” Kesler said easily.

They spent the next half hour making more of a mess than anything and Kesler sent Burrows out to keep Maryanne busy while he cleaned up, ignoring Burrows’ objections that he was a guest and shouldn’t have to clean up. Kesler liked listening to the rumbled of Burrows’ voice intermingled with Maryanne’s laughter over the clink of the dishes as he loaded them into the dishwasher. He finished with the dishes and wandered into the living room. Burrows and Maryanne were sitting on the couch watching The Little Mermaid and Kesler stopped in the doorway and stared. This wasn’t the first time he’d fantasized about a family life with Burrows but those had been idle daydreams, lacking the realism of the girl hiding her face when the villain appeared onscreen and Burrows telling her when it was safe to look again. It surprised him to realize how much he wanted that.

“Hey,” Burrows said as Kesler finally walked into the room and joined them on the couch.

“Hey,” Kesler responded settling back so that their shoulders were touching.

Towards the end of the movie Burrows’ doorbell buzzed and he got up to answer it. He returned a minute later with blonde woman.

“Mommy!” Maryanne slid off the couch and ran to the woman.

“Hi sweetheart.” She lifted the girl into her arms. “Thank you so much for taking care of her. I hope she wasn’t any trouble.”

“No, we had fun.”

Kesler turned the television off and cleaning things up as Burrows showed the girls out.

“Thanks for helping me tonight,” Burrows said coming back into the living room. “This probably wasn’t what you had in mind when you came over tonight.”

“Not exactly,” Kesler agreed. “Do you ever think about having kids?” he asked.

Burrows stared at him for a second then nodded. “Sometimes. When I’m with the right person.” He pulled Kesler close and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Me too,” Kesler said softly, leaning into Burrows’ touch. “I think that would be nice. Someday.”

“Someday,” Burrows agreed.


End file.
